Ultraviolet (UV) radiation is the major etiologic risk factor implicated in the development of cutaneous malignant melanoma (CMM) and in precursor lesions such as nevi (common moles). There is concern that sunlamp or tanning bed use may also be related to CMM, either directly or indirectly by prolonging sun exposure after tanning. Considering the apparent enormous popularity of sunlamp and tanning bed use, it seems imperative to describe tanning bed habits among young persons. Many studies have shown that nevi are good markers of risk for CMM. We will examine nevi, as an early outcome or surrogate for CMM, in college students. We propose to survey college students about their attitudes and use of tanning beds, sunless tanning products, and sunscreen. We will also ask about history of sunburns, recent UV exposure, and potential UV exposure based on places of residence along with the potential confounding effects of sun sensitivity (tendency to burn, inability to tan, skin color, hair color, eye color and freckling). This will be accomplished via a cross-sectional study conducted in fraternity and sorority students. This convenience sample will likely be at higher socioeconomic status and disposable income than other students. Higher socioeconomic status has been related to an increased CMM risk. Such students may also have increased use of tanning beds and sunless tanning products. We will conduct this baseline survey after Spring Break. The specific aims are as follows: 1) to describe the attitudes towards and prevalence of tanning bed, sunless tanning product, and sunscreen use in fraternity and sorority students, 2) to examine the risk of nevi with the previously mentioned factors in students, and 3) to compare mean differences in exposed and unexposed skin color after Spring Break between students who use tanning beds before Spring Break and those who do not.